


Like a fairytale ?

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Pining, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač
Kudos: 1





	Like a fairytale ?

Wissam pouvait pas du tout expliqué comment il s'était retrouvé en chat, il sait que cela peut arrive depuis qu'il a joué en Espagne, mais il sait pas ce qui déclenche ceci.  
Et il était un chat devant la porte de Niko il savais pas quoi faire.  
En plus Niko était tout seul après la première défaite de l'équipe.

Quand Niko ouvra la porte et vu un petit chat et il lui dis "Tu es perdu ? Pourquoi est tu ici ? Ou est ta famille ou ton proprietaire" et il commençait à le caresser

Puis il le posa sur son lit et il dis "Je vais m'occuper de toi, ça va me faire de la présence, je suis un peu seul..."

Wissam avait tellement envie d'être un humain pour faire un câlin à Niko qui savait qu'il était tout seul. Il lui avais dis qu'il devait lui tenir compagnie mais il est la en tant que chat ce n'était pas bon.

Niko continuait à caresser le chat et lui dis "J'ai un ami qui devait venir me voir, mais il est pas venu, je suis un peu triste, je croyais qu'il tenait à moi. Je sais qu'on a pas une relation normale car c'est mon joueur. Mais je veux lui faire confiance ne plus avoir ses problèmes de confiance"

Puis Niko se rend compte qu'il parle tout seul au chat et que le chat était juste pelote contre lui en essayant de lui changer les idées "Je sais pas pourquoi je dis tout cela, mais peut être que j'avais envie de me confier"

Cette nuit la Wissam dormait aux pieds de Niko dans le lit, il était tellement triste pour lui et si désolée que cela arrive maintenant. Peut être je c'était le destin qui lui faisait cela que quand Niko était triste le mieux pour lui était d'être un chat.

Il savait qu'il allait avoir besoin de demander des conseils quand il reviendra humain pour pouvoir contrôler ce pouvoir.

Wissam redevient humain le lendemain quand Niko était parti, il était allé à l'entraînement mais il sentait que c'était bizarre entre lui et Niko.

Il fallait qu'il demande des conseils à Cesc de pourquoi il a se pouvoir depuis qu'il est en Espagne et Cesc lui avais répondu "Quand on va en Espagne en tant que joueur, on peut avoir quelques pouvoirs, toi tu es devenu un chat quand la personne que tu aime est triste, mais que tu pourra uniquement le contrôler quand la personne que tu aime saura que tu l'aime."

"Comme le vrai amour dans les contes de fée ?" Dis Wissam

"C'est cela, ne me demande pas comment c'est possible mais je sais que mon pouvoir était de me téléporter, sauf qu'on a du m'enlever le pouvoir pour pas changer les choses sur les matchs. D'autres ont le pouvoir de la pluie donc c'est utile quand tu joue en Angleterre. D'autres de planter des fleurs et d'autres de faire de la neige. Maintenant mon pouvoir est de faire envoyé des étoiles dans le ciel" et Cesc lui montre ce qu'il fait

Wissam était émerveillé puis il lui demanda "Ça va se canaliser mon pouvoir, que je me transforme pas pendant un match ?" Il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Cesc lui répond "Si ton véritable amour le sait ton pouvoir sera canalisé pour que ça soit que chez toi"

Leur discussions continue pendant des heures ou il compris que quand on foulé les terrains espagnols de vieux pouvoirs font effet qui viennent d'anciennes fées qui ont vécu la bas.

\---

Un autre soir il était redevenu un chat car il supposait que Niko était inquiet et quand Niko vu le chaton il le pris dans ses bras et il lui dis "Je me suis inquiété, après je me suis dis tu sas peut être retrouvé ta famille, mais je me suis inquiété, j'ai peur d'être abandonné"

C'est alors que Wissam eu l'idée de poser sa bouche vers celle de Niko pour pouvoir l'embrasser car il voulait tenter quelque chose et cela marchait Niko se retrouvais avec un Wissam dans ses bras et nu

"Wissam mais que fais tu ici ? Pourquoi tu es comme cela ? Ou est le chaton ?" Niko essayais de cacher ses yeux pour pas regardé Wissam mais il ne pouvait pas.  
Il donna une couverture à Wissam et Wissam lui racontait l'histoire, Niko n'en croyais pas vraiment ses yeux.

"C'est réel Niko"

"J'ai toujours cru que c'était des légendes et des mythes que Mourinho ou Guardiola m'ont dis mais eux ils ont des pouvoir simple... Mais pourquoi toi tu as ce pouvoir qui sort des contes de fées "

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que tu es mon amour, tu es la personne que j'aime"

Niko avait les larmes aux yeux et il dis "Donc tu m'as entendu quand tu étais un chaton"

"Je t'aimais déjà avant que je sache tout cela"

Niko l'embrassait et Wissam lui dis "Je te promets que je t'abandonnerait pas et que je te laisserais pas seul, c'est une promesse"


End file.
